Liz makes an appointment
by BlueEyedBear
Summary: Chloe wants to meet another necromancer but doesn't know how to find one. So she asks Liz to find who would be willing to help her, since she can see the glow. She finds Jaime, a TV medium her grandma loves to watch.


Chloe wants to meet another necromancer but doesn't know how to find one. So she asks Liz to find who would be willing to help her, since she can see the glow. She finds Jaime, a TV medium her grandma loves to watch. Jamie and Jeremy (and Eve) are from Kelley Armstrong adult lemon-y series. Other characters from her young adult novels.

Liz makes an appointment

Jamie was in her dressing room after another late night performance. She thought she was finished with these tours but she always seemed to be roped into just one more. With Eve gone back over to her side for awhile, the necromancer had taken to burning more spices than usual. Sadly, they had gone out before the show. She sighed. At least Jeremy was here for the after party back at her hotel.

She heard a knock at the door. Odd Jeremy usually doesn't knock. She pulled her robe close and tied it in a bow.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a girl of maybe 16. Great a fan got past security.

"Hi my name is Liz. My gran is-"

"Hi Liz, I'm sorry but the sprits aren't talking right now. But perhaps I can sign you an autograph?" She thought the girl would be sad or angry, as the past had taught her yet she laughed and pushed her way in, closed the door and sat on the sofa. Jamie heard the leather as the girl got comfy and started playing with a pen that was on the table beside her. The necromancer took a moment to look at the teen unable to fathom why she would have come to her show in her PJ's; she didn't think they were that late. Also, she wasn't wearing shoes, just toe socks.

"The 'spirits' seem to be coming through just fine!" She giggled again and pulled out a piece of paper using the pen to circle something then putting the paper away and twirling the pen.

Jamie tried again "I sorry, are trying to contact your grandmother?"

"No, Chloe helped me with that months ago. I wrote a note to her and my bother after I …She a big fan of yours, my grandmother, not Chloe. I would go and visit her and she would be tuned in, hoping you might say my name. But I was with Chloe. Her aura is brighter than yours; I was concerned you wouldn't be able to hear me. I guess that's just part of the genetic modification..."

Jamie would have stopped her sooner if not for the odd signals she was getting. She clearly interacted with object around her, so, alive. But she spoke of her grandmother as alive and waiting to hear the girls name on her TV show, a ghost?

And her friend, who had an aura and can hear her… another necromancer? And she was genetically modified? That isn't allowed on humans and even if it was she wouldn't be this old. The technology to genetically modify animals wasn't that old. Was it?

Jamie put up her hand to stop the girl. "Sorry, umm-"

"Liz, or Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz."

"Right, Liz…" Just then the door opened again, this time to reveal a man, who is Liz's opinion could have been Simon's uncle. In Jamie's opinion he was wearing too much clothing.

Jamie smiled at him, feeling like a high school girl with her first crush all over again. "Hi"

"Hey." He smiled back at her as he entered the room, eyes only for her. Then again he couldn't see Liz. But he could hear her as she adjusted on the sofa again. He looked over at the sofa only to see nothing, he cocked his head. "You have company?"

Right, introductions. "Jeremy, Liz, a teenage girl. Liz, my boyfriend Jeremy." Saying 'my boyfriend' still felt good to Jamie as she acknowledged the tingle go up her spine, even after all this time.

Liz picked up the pen again, twirling it between her fingers. Jeremy stared at the pen trying to make sense of a ghost that can move objects. Liz thought he looked kinda like Derek when he was trying to solve a hard chemical math problem. "Is he a werewolf?" she asked and Jamie went ridged.

"How do you know about werewolves?" At Jamie's words, Jeremy adopted her posture.

She answered with a thoughtful tone "Chloe's boyfriend is one, kinda weird that two separate necromancers are dating werewolves." She giggled again the paused "but now that I think of it that last few run-ins we had with werewolves weren't positive. I think Chloe said they had each eaten people." Liz looked carefully at Jeremy, like she would have been scared of him, if she were still alive.

Jamie felt the need to defend him. "Don't worry, he is a pack wolf and they aren't man eaters." The girl seemed to deflate a little but still eyed him with a look that was slightly reminiscent of the time Jamie and Jeremy spent in Miami with the Cabal.

"You're a half demon, that's how you move objects and know about other supernaturals." Jeremy said this as though he had finally come up with the answer to the chemistry math problem.

"Yeah." Liz nodded and had the pen mimic the movement for Jeremy. "But I'm here about Chloe. She wants to meet and talk with another necromancer, one who won't try and take her in to a graveyard…Talk about bad ideas."

"Why, what happened in the graveyard?" Jamie's curiosity was getting the best of her. Jeremy just looked puzzled as to how the conversation had turned to graveyards.

"Well…" Liz looked rather troubled. Like she needed to tell but was scared to mention whatever it was. "You see the old bat, sorry, I mean significantly older lady with poor sense of self and common sense, decided to take a genetically modified necromancer, who she knew was stronger than her, into a grave yard to call on the dead." Jamie nodded at this, knowing it was common practice to bring necromancers in training into a graveyard. Hell, sometimes she still goes there for complex rituals. "…and she kinda, maybe, sorta, raised, like, the whole graveyard…" Liz look tremendously embarrassed like she had just been caught breaking fine china.

Jamie looked and felt confused. "She can't have just raise a graveyard, it take a great deal of extra time consuming rituals just to raise one human body, let alone a whole graveyard."

Liz looked even more sheepish than before while Jeremy became less puzzled but more concerned. He remained silence however as the teen adjusted on the sofa again and started to examine her nails. "umm...well. She, like the rest of our team, has been genetically modified by the Edison group, and is maybe a little stronger than most necromancers…like how superman is slightly stronger than the average baby." The girl had switched from looking at her fingernails to inspecting at her toe socks, wiggling them as though from habit.

Jamie started at the girl as though she was growing a second head. "and she wants to meet with me?" both Liz and Jeremy looked to her at this, the former looking a great deal more hopeful than the later.

"Not you specifically, if you don't want to, just another person she can talk to who knows what she is going through, you know? Like, are you ever concerned you'll raise small animals in your sleep or how do you keep unwanted visitors away?"

While Jamie knew how to get rid of annoying company she could honestly say she had never had to worry about accidently raise small animals in her sleep. The one time she had tried to raise small animals, without any of her special supplies, had taken a great deal of effort and time. To do so without trying meant the Chloe girl was Very powerful, and would need to learn a tremendous amount of control. As a fellow necromancer and member of the supernatural council, Jamie felt somewhat responsible for teaching her at least some level of control. "Alright, when and where were you thinking?"

Liz smiled, she was going to help her friend; a friend who had helped her a great deal since her death, and had been prepared to help her before it.


End file.
